


Know you more

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Summary: From the moment you met Bucky Barnes you’ve want to get to know him. So what happens when a little game of twenty questions that he doesn’t know you’re playing becomes something more?





	Know you more

“Hey Bucky,” seeing him look up at you, “Coffee or tea?”

Brow raised thinking at first that you’re trying to be a smart ass but seeing the genuine interest on your face, “Both just depend on what I’m in the mood for. Why?

“No reason just wanted to know is all,” giving him a bright smile while turning back to making your own tea.

Shaking his head a half smile finds its way onto his face. Sure it’s been years since the programing Hydra put in his mind, their way to destroy humanity and reshape it as they see fit, was taken out and he’s rejoined the world sorta speak. Though there are times when he still feels like he doesn’t fit in, never will, even with the pardon and his POW status granted to him. Bucky finds this world a little jarring at times and much like Steve he feels like a man out of time. He tries to blend in, to move forward, and get to know people other than the Avenger’s like you for example. However, he always finds himself staring, trying to think of just what to talk to you about and always falling just a touch short of the right words.  

Looking up, catching you staring at him, “Something on my face?”

“Or take a picture of his ugly mug it’ll last longer sweetheart,” Sam replies first coming into the kitchen dripping with sweat from his early morning run. Sticking his head into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and an apple; turning to lean against the counter munching on the apple, looking between you and Bucky.

 Rolling your eyes, “No Bucky nothing’s on your face,” standing you glance over at Sam, “But you better get yours looked at,” Bucky’s laughter is music to your ears as you leave.

“Laugh it up metal man,” Sam snarks back which is the last words you hear before getting out of hearing range.

Ever since joining the med team at Avenger’s Compound two years ago you’ve wanted to get to know the former Winter Solider. Sure you read everything you could about the man in question, watched the trial they put him through giving him a pardon when all was said and done. Always wanting to know the man behind the name and not what the press or tabloids try to sell. Kind with a side of self-loathing, most of the time quiet only talking to the other Avenger’s mostly Steve. You could tell he’s trying to get his baring’s in this world were one half still wants him dead the other hounding him for a full story. You're stuck in the middle just wanting to get to know the man on a deeper level.

That’s when you came up with the idea of random 20 questions at times when he doesn’t know you’re asking. Truth be told you’d had a crush on the man ever since meeting him but told yourself he wouldn’t think of you as anything more than a friend, which you’ve accepted now.

Getting back to your room three floors up and flopping onto the bed thankful it’s your day off, you ponder what to do with yourself.

Midafternoon hunger has you emerging from a short nap, having fallen asleep while reading a book. Finding the kitchen empty you lean against it thinking on what to make.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Ms.  Y/L/N,” soft Irish lilt answered your call.

“Is there anyone else home this afternoon?”

“Teams 3 and 6 as well as Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Barnes ma'am.”

“Thank you FRIDAY,” still leaning forward onto the island tummy rambling.

“Better get that monster fed kid sounds likes your starvin’ it,” Clint jokes walking in right at that moment.

Rolling your eyes, “You so funny Barton,” comes the snarky reply turning to face him. “What you hungry on?”

Pausing to think, “Sandwich is fine with me.”

“We cookin’ lunch or going out?” Natasha asked making her presence known by coming in and hoping on top of the counter beside you.

Making a face, “I’m kinda tired of fast food,” you answer stepping away from the counter to look into the refrigerator. “It’ll take an hour but I could make semi homemade spaghetti?”

“A favorite of mine,” Bucky exclaimed quietly from your left. “Can I help?

Smiling, voice stuttering a bit, “I’d like that Buck,” turning your attention back to the fridge pulling out various items. _‘When did I start calling him Buck?’_ you ask yourself but shake it off he’s a friend right?

“I know this perfect little place that has the best bread this side of the Brooklyn Bridge. You two work on lunch while Clint and I go pick that up,” Natasha announces taking Clint’s arm and pulling him from the room.

“Grab some red wine while you’re out,” you call but figure they were already too far down the hall to be heard.  

Getting to the elevator Clint stops, “Why have we volunteered to get bread of all things?” he studies her closely, shaking his head. “No Nat come on you know how well this turned out with Steve when will you stop trying to set people up?”

Smirking, “I just know something have no fear and trust me for once. You know you use to do that.”

“Still do just not with your match making skills is all,” he tossed back getting into the elevator beside her.

Meanwhile Bucky busied himself with pulling pots and pans out a little unsure of what he got himself into. Even while looking over at you, seeing the way your shirt clung to your curves, Y/H/C hair hanging loose for once to fall down your back. Shaking his head and looking away so you don’t catch him staring this time.

“Hey Buck you have a favorite color?” pulling the ground meat from the fridge, starting to unpack it for the frying pan. You look over your shoulder at him seeing he’s getting water in a big pot.

Looking back at you, “Not really though I seem to wear dark colors mostly so that.”

An adorable half shrug from him makes you smile while your heart flutters, “Well mines blue, like your eyes,” you add in a whisper praying he hasn’t heard you.

Silence fell between the two of you as Bucky watched you work pulling cans of tomatoes and sauce along with a few tubes of tomato paste. Different seasoning, fresh garlic, mushrooms all get chopped and added as your oblivious to the fact that he’s watching your every move.

“What about music? Did you have any favorites from back in the day?” you’ve turned to catch him staring but brush it off. “And now is there anything you really like?”

Thinking as he takes the pot to the stove brushing your arm that sends tingles through his body at the mire contact. “Well The Andrew Sisters were really good and anything you could dance to. As for now I haven’t really listened too much of today’s music,” he answers sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck.

“FRIDAY could you play my oldies play list please,” you call out seeing the confused look on Bucky’s face. “When I was growing up mom use to listen to all the big stars, Elvis, The Beach boys, The Temptations, she got me hooked on music at a very early age. I’ll have you listening to everything new before you know it.”

Right then Elvis’s Jail house rock started to play and feeling bold you took Bucky’s hand and started dancing with him not caring that places on you were moving with they shouldn’t or that your wide hips were bumping his right then. Especially when he wrapped his arms around your thick waist and spun you around the kitchen a few times; your laughter warming his heart like nothing ever had. In that second he realized he wanted to get to know you better.

 Breathless from laughing you pat Bucky’s arm to stop which he does holding you close, “Thank you solider for that wonderful dance,” you bow as the next song starts but lunch still needed to be cooked. “Could you grab some parsley from the cabinet please?

“Course doll,” stepping over to the cabinet you’d been in, he searched for what you asked finding it all the way in the back. Turning to give it to you not expecting you to be almost right on top of him having come to grab the oregano the impact sending your backwards.

Eyes closed in preparation for the impact of the hard floor.  That never came as a pair of strong arms shooting out quicker than a blink to grab and pull you close, “You okay?”

“My hero,” feeling your cheeks heat with a deep blush. “I should be asking you that question Bucky I did hit you pretty hard.”

“Nonsense barely felt it,” he smiles shaking the little bottle of parsley between you.

Taking the bottle, grabbing the oregano as well trying to forget how good it felt to be held, another question popping into mind, “Favorite sweet?”

“There’s this little diner down in Brooklyn that makes the best homemade pies and ice cream shakes. Surprisingly enough their still around after all these years, I’ll have to take you there sometime if you want?”

Looking up at him, “I’d like that.”

Nodding already making plans in his head part of him thinking it might be foolish to hope to much that most likely you were just being nice in saying you’d go. However, the other part of him held onto that hope with both hands.

Having drained the meat and added it to the sauce, you grabbed a small spoon, dipped it in then held it out for Bucky to taste, “Careful now don’t burn yourself.”

Blowing a few times before tasting, savoring the wonderful flavors of the sauce, “That’s fantastic Y/N. Where’d you learn to cook like that?”

“Mom, she wanted me to be able take care of myself and that included cooking which I love to do and to eat as well.”

“Absolutely nothing wrong with that doll,” he winks making your laugh a little and smack his arm.

Shaking your head, “Why don’t you have a girl Buck you’re an amazing guy any girl would be crazy not to want?” ducking your head having no idea where that question came from or why you even asked it. Giving the fact that it wasn’t a part of the list you had running through your head to ask.

“Haven’t found the right partner,” remembering when Peggy had told him those very same words while looking at Steve. He’s starting to get what she meant by them while looking at you.

Your eyes have locked and held only to break apart when bubbling reaches your ears and have to turn breaking the spell.

“You will just a matter of time,” the comment leaves your lips tasting a little bitter on your tongue wishing for that person to be you. “Besides spaghetti is there anything else you really like?”

Catching on Bucky turns to lean against the counter an idea forming in his mind, “Homemade mostly, meatloaf, Salisbury steak, mash potatoes that sorta thing.”

 “Comfort foods,” you offer glancing over at him seeing the slow nod. “Favorite movie?”

Shrugging, “Not really haven’t seen anything worth watch more than once. You?

Gasping, putting your hand to your chest, “That’s because you’re watching the wrong movies Mr. Barnes as for mine that would be a hard thing to pick from; I have so many.”

“Would you share them with me?” eyes hopeful as you look up at him.

Biting your bottom lip, “Of course I would Buck that’s what friends do they share their favorite things.”

Cursing himself for not explaining he just nods, “Favorite candy?”

“Oh there are so many to choose from, but for movie nights that would have to be Y/F/C and popcorn of course. You?”

“Junior mints, caramel popcorn and a soda it’s something Steve got me hooked on after my pardon and I could go places other than missions and the Compound.”

Placing a hand on his arm you look up into his steal blue eyes, “It’s good all that stuff is behind you now you can look towards the future.”

“Would you go to a fall festival with me?” not sure why he’s chose this moment to ask; maybe it’s the way you’re looking at him or the hand on his arm. Perhaps a combination of both but the words are out now and frankly he didn’t want to take them back.

Shock is the first thing that’s presence, then a little bit of denial mixed with worry that he’s just asking as a friend, “Would this and I don’t mean to sound pushy but I rather make sure first off, but will this be a date or just two friends having a good time. Because I haven’t been to a festival of any kind in a long time,” you ramble for a moment till his smile makes you stop. “What is there something on my face?

“No its perfect and it would be a date Y/N unless you don’t want that?”

Smacking his arm returning the smile, “Sweet talker.” You could see the worry creeping into his eyes so you put the man out of his misery, “I’d love to go with you Buck.”

***********

I’d been three weeks since he’d asked you, since that time you’ve both learned a lot about each other. Still played your little game wish Bucky confused him catch onto rather early and now here you were, stuffed with festival food, laughing and cuddled close against the cooler weather.

“One more question for you Y/N,” seeing you nod he smiles. “Would you be my girl?”

Grinning, “I’d love to be James,” his full name rolling off your tongue as his lips capture yours in a soft sweet kiss that steals you breath.  


End file.
